Only You I Need
by baconhun
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan makhluk tampan yang benar-benar membuatku menjadi lelaki belok. #hunhan #selu #chanbaek #baekyeol #yaoi #crackpair #chanlu #hunbaek
1. chapter 1

Di pagi yang cerah, seorang namja tampan berdada bidang dan berperawakan _manly_ berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Baek hyung, kau dimana? Hoammhh..." namja tampan bernama Sehun tersebut baru saja bangun tidur dan ia mencari hyungnya.

"I'm here Hunnie~ Aku di dapur~ Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Baekhyun yang merupakan hyung dari Sehun itu menjawab, Baekhyun sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Aku sudah sehat, Hyung. Hanya pusing."

Kemudian Sehun pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV.

"Hyung, mana appa dan umma?? Dari tadi tidak kelihatan," tanya Sehun.

"Kau lupa ya kalau appa dan umma pergi ke luar kota sementara untuk urusan bisnis mereka. Jangan ngelindur dong~ kkkk" jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh iya aku lupa," ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Hyung, aku lapar~"Sehun mengeluh.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar Hunnie."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Makanan sudah siap~" ujar Baekhyun seraya menata meja makan.

"Hmmm, baunya lezat sekali."

"Makanlah Hunnie."

"Baiklah, hyung."

SKIP

Setelah selesai makan...

"Ahh, enak sekali mathakanmu hyung. Aku jadi ingin menikahimu." ujar Sehun dengan nada jahil.

Blushh, Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Sehun sukses menjahili hyungnya.

"A... Apaan sih Sehun, ngomong apa kamu... Kita ini saudara!!"

"Aku bercanda hyung, kenapa dibawa serius?? Jadi benar, kau ingin kunikahi?"

"Dasar bocah pemberi harapan palsu, awas saja kau hun," gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa hyung? Kau bicara apa?? Kenapa bisik-bisik?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak ingin menatap wajah adiknya yang usil itu.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Hyung, jangan marah~ Aku cium lho," goda Sehun.

"Apa siiiiihhh?! Yaaaa, dasar cadel!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa hyung? Aku ada dithini haha..."

"Aishh..., mandi sanaaa," suruh Baekhyun kepada Sehun.

"Baiklah, ithrikuuuu hahaha..." canda Sehun.

"CE.. PAT... MAN... DI, DASAR CADEL"

"Iya iya hyung, yathudah aku mandi dulu," ucap Sehun seraya mengambil handuknya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi dekat ruang santai.

"Aigo, bocah itu... Tidak bisakah dia tidak menggodaku sehari saja" keluh Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

DI SISI LAIN...

"Hei yeol kenapa kau suka tidur? Dasar anak ini. Merepotkan saja," ucap namja cantik yaitu Luhan yang sedang membangunkan adiknya yang bernama Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka tidur, aku hanya memejamkan mata... Uhhhh" bantah Chanyeol seraya membuat dirinya nyaman di kasurnya.

"Dasar Chanyeol pabbo, bangun!!"

"Aku malas unnie~"

"APA KAU BILANG?! UNNIE?! HEI AKU MANLY TAHU! AKU INI NAMJA!"

"Menurutku kau tidak manly sama sekali tuh"

"Bocah ini!" Luhan langsung menggelitiki badan adiknya sampai bajunya setengah terbuka. Terpampanglah roti sobek adiknya.

Luhan merasa hatinya hancur dan merasa dikalahkan karena melihat abs adiknya.

"Aisshhh... Kenapa kau punya abs sih?? Makan yang banyak sana," gerutu Luhan.

"Hahaaha, malas hyung. Hyung pasti tidak punya yaa. Mana yang manly hyung?" goda Chanyeol. "Uuuuhh...! Aku punya tahu..! AKU ITU MANLY DASAR PABBO!" Luhan masih mengatakan bahwa ia manly.

"Coba mana buktinya? Suaramu begitu halus hyung~"

"Begitukah Chanyeol dobi?! Cepat beranjak dari kasur dan MANDI!!" suruh Luhan kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah luhan hyungieku~ Jangan marah hyungku yang imut~" Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi, tetapi Luhan membiarkan Chanyeol kabur.

"Dasar bocah menyebalkan itu. Aku akan buktikan kalau aku itu manly, awas kau CHANYEOL DOBI!" batin Luhan.

 **TBC**


	2. 2

Setelah selesai mandi, Chanyeol yang hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi selangkangannya berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minuman kaleng kesukaannya.

Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Luhan. Anehnya, Luhan langsung menutup matanya.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu, Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin mataku marah dengan keberadaan abs mu."

"Ayolah, Hyung. Aku jadi merasa kau benar-benar seorang perempuan polos."

"HEI! AKU BILANG, AKU TIDAK MAU MATAKU MARAH! JANGAN ANGGAP AKU PEREMPUAN! Oh iya, apa itu polos?" protes Luhan.

"Kau terlalu polos untuk diajak bicara oleh orang mesum, Hyung." Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Dia sangat khawatir dengan hyungnya yang kelewat polos. Bisa saja nanti ada lelaki atau perempuan kelewat mesum yang langsung menyosornya.

"Apa itu mesum?" ya, dia memang kelewat polos untuk ukuran pria dewasa.

"Aku akan pakai baju dulu. Hyung, jangan melihat abs ku dengan _death glare_ mu itu. Lebih baik kau melihat wajahku yang tampan ini."

"Cih. Lebih tampan aku dibandingkan denganmu," ucap Luhan tidak terima.

"Yah, terserahlah. Aku naik dulu, Hyung."

Chanyeol langsung naik ke atas. Luhan cuek dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kulkas.

'Kenapa dia punya abs?!' batin Luhan. Ia tidak suka kalah dari adiknya.

'Kenapa hyungku sangat menggemaskan?!' batin sang adik.

 **Only You I Need**

Chanyeol telah memakai baju dengan style casual dan ia segera turun ke bawah.

"Oh, kau sudah turun, Yeol. Temani aku pergi."

"Kemana? Aku malas."

"Singkirkan kata malas dari otakmu. Aku tidak suka."

"Apa masalahnya denganmu?"

"Aku tidak suka kau jadi pemalas. Nanti masa depanmu suram."

"Baiklah, kau ingin pergi kemana? Biar kuantar," ucap Chanyeol pasrah, daripada ia harus mendengar semua omelan hyungnya.

"Ke mall!" seru Luhan dengan mata rusanya yang hampir tidak pernah gagal membuat adiknya ingin menangis dengan alasan hyungnya akan menjadi lebih polos.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, Hyung," ucap Chanyeol hampir menangis.

"Menangis karena apa, Yeol?" tanya Luhan semakin polos.

"Entahlah, aku ingin menangis penuh amarah," air mata Chanyeol menetes.

"Aduh... sikapmu sangat tidak cocok untuk pria dewasa...! Contohlah aku, tidak pernah menangis lagi."

"Memangnya kau dewasa? Sudah kubilang kau terlalu polos, Hyung. Aku tidak suka."

"Aiihhh... Kau belok? Kau cemburu jika sahabatku, Baekhyun mendekatiku?"

"AKU TIDAK BELOK, HYUNG. LAGIPULA SIAPA ITU BAEKHYUN?"

"Jangan marah~ Aku hanya bercanda. Kau suka membawanya serius, ya? Baekhyun itu sahabat kesayanganku."

"Kalau aku tidak berteriak, kau tidak akan berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Cepat antarkan aku ke mall."

Luhan langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol sangat erat.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dengan memejamkan mata karena mengantuk.

BRUKK

Chanyeol dan Luhan terjatuh dengan alas sofa dengan posisi Luhan yang berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hei! Kau gila, Yeol!" seru Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf, Hyung. Aku tidak mengira cengkramanmu akan lepas begitu saja. Aku tidak sengaja, Hyung. Sungguh," ucap Chanyeol dengan tampang tanpa dosa padahal dia memiliki banyak dosa.

"Terserahlah! Cepat antar aku! Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol hanya mengikuti di belakang Luhan dengan menundukkan kepalanya seolah mengheningkan cipta.

Mengheningkan cipta? Tidak. Chanyeol sedang meneliti kenapa juniornya bisa menegak tanpa sentuhan kulit dari seorang perempuan yang dicintainya.

Siapa perempuan itu?

Author enggak akan kasih tahu di chapter manapun, karena enggak dapet nama yang cocok.

Sekian terima kecupan Sehun.

 **TBC**


	3. 3

"Hunnie~ Ayolah~ Kumohon~"

" _No means no_ , Hyung. Aku terlalu malas untuk bergerak."

"Dasar adik durhaka!"

"Apa itu durhaka?"

"Kau tidak menyenangkan hati kakakmu ini," ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku sudah mendapat posisi yang sangat nyaman, aku tidak ingin diganggu."

"Hun~ Kumohon~ Aku sudah janji dengan Luhan Hyung . Aku akan kenalkan dia kepadamu. Kumohon, adik tercintaku," pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes yang lebih menggemaskan daripada protista mirip hewan.

Author kasih tau ya, Baekhyun mintanya sambil duduk di atas paha Sehun, menghadap Sehun.

Sehun sangat terkejut dengan hyungnya yang terduduk di pahanya.

"Hyung, kau sangat ingin di anu kan, ya?"

"Anu? Apa itu?"

"Semacam hal berbau dewasa. Kau tak akan tahu."

"Ah, tidak penting. Pokoknya, aku ingin kau mengantarkan aku," ucap Baekhyun sambil menggesekkan pantatnya di paha Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas berat, "Hh... Ya sudah, aku antarkan."

"HOREEEEE!" Baekhyun bersorak seperti anak kecil yang tidak jadi diperkaos, eh anak kecil yang diberi mainan dan es krim.

"Singkirkan tubuhmu dari pahaku. Kau terlalu berat."

"Aku terjangkit inersia, Hun."

"Ya sudah aku tidur saja."

"Jangaaann. Tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun merapikan bajunya dengan posisi masih di atas paha Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Hun? Apa wajahku kusam?"

 **Only You I Need**

Sehun mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"HUN! APA KAU GILA?! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! DAN KAU YANG MERENGGUTNYA?! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGINGAT BAHWA KITA PERNAH BERCIUMAN!"

"Kau sangat mudah untuk dijahili olehku. Hahaha...!"

'Untunglah ciuman pertamamu adalah milikku. Aku tidak mau ciuman pertamamu diambil oleh orang lain,' batin Sehun.

Baekhyun langsung menoyor dahi Sehun.

"Itu sakit, Hyung."

"Kenapa aku punya adik sepertimu?!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sambil _stalking_ di Nistagram.

"Aku ambil kunci mobil dulu, Hyung."

"Pokoknya cepat."

"Ups... Aku inersia."

"Cepatlah. Aku bisa habis diomeli Luhan Hyung."

Baekhyun melempar bantal ke arah Sehun.

"Astaga, Hyung. Kau sangat menyebalkan. Aku serasa ingin menusukmu dengan katana."

"Kau sangat kejam, Hun," kekeh Baekhyun.

"Hyung. Aku ingin jujur."

"Biasanya kau suka berbohong. Sudah jadi anak pintar rupanya?"

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Hyung. Jangan terlalu polos, ya. Jaga dirimu."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti itu? Apa kau keracunan?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Cepat ambillah...!"

Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju garasi.

 **TBC**

 ***inersia = kencenderungan tubuh untuk tetap diam**

 **Jalan ceritanya memang begini. Tunggu aja next chapternya. Kudu sabar yha. Makasih reviewnya :)**

 **Btw, Nao baik, kan? Double update :)**

 **Oh iya, bikin cerita enggak semudah yang kalian bayangkan. Ide enggak muncul setiap saat.**

 **Maaf ini lebih pendek :')**

 **Sekian ajari Nao cinta**


	4. 4

_Chanyeol and Luhan's story..._..

"Hei, Hyung. Bangun. Kita sudah sampai. Kau yang punya janji malah tertidur pulas," omel Chanyeol seraya menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan. Rupanya mereka sudah berada di parkiran sejak tadi.

"Eungghhh... Iya, aku bangun. Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Kau tampak sangat menyebalkan, Hyung."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu beri aku kaca."

"Ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan cermin ke Luhan.

Luhan memposisikan cermin itu menghadap wajah Chanyeol dan berkata, "kalau begitu, berkacalah. Kau juga belum tentu lebih tampan dariku."

"Terserah apa maumu, Hyung."

Chanyeol turun dari mobil Ferr*ari berwarna merah mengkilat kesayangannya.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu Luhan dan membukakannya seperti seorang pelayan.

"Baguslah kau sadar diri kalau aku rajamu, Yeol."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa aman, nyaman dan tentram. Hanya aku yang yang bisa membuat diriku sendiri merasa nyaman. Jadi, kau bukanlah raja yang sesungguhnya. Lagipula, untuk apa aku menganggapmu rajaku?"

'Kau membuatku menjadi sangat gila, Hyung. Kau harus bertanggung jawab,' batin Chanyeol.

"Kau semakin jahat dari hari ke hari, ya? Padahal saat kita kecil, kau menganggapku rajamu dan panutan untuk dirimu."

"Cepat turun, Hyung."

"Gendong aku~"

"Dasar koala."

"Aku bukan koala individualis yang kelewat introvert."

"Cepat."

Luhan segera turun dari mobil.

Tidak beruntung, Luhan terpeleset kubangan air yang berada di dekat situ.

Kepala Luhan mendarat tepat di dada bidang sang adik.

Luhan memegang erat baju Chanyeol. Chanyeol memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk memeluk Luhan.

"Maaf, Yeol. A... aku... benar-benar kaget, yang kupikirkan hanya cara agar aku tidak jatuh," ucap Luhan, dengan posisi masih bersandar di dada adiknya.

"Tidak apa, Hyung."

'Di... dia bersandar di dadaku. Woah.. Apa ini mimpi?!'

"A.. ayo. Kita masuk."

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dia menelepon sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

 _Kau dimana, Hyung?_

"Aku masih di parkiran, kau dimana?"

 _Aku dengan Sehun di foodcourt lantai bawah._

"Oke, aku menuju ke sana."

Pip

"Yeol, ayo kita masuk sekarang."

"Hm..."

 **Only You I Need**

 _Sehun and Baekhyun's story..._

"Akhirnya...! Kita sudah sampai...!" sorak Baekhyun.

"Berhenti membuatku malu, Hyung."

"Siapa kau?! Apakah kau pencuri ciuman pertama?!" ucap Baekhyun sinis.

"Aku thudah mengantarkanmu. Dan yang aku dapatkan adalah sindiran yang sangat menusuk? Aku menyethal telah mengantarkanmu, Hyung."

"Salahmu sendiri, Hun."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu masuk mall dengan ceria.

BRUKK

Sehun terkejut melihat kakaknya tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Sungguh memalukan, pikir Sehun.

'Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia hanyalah orang athing.'

"Aw..." keluh Baekhyun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Biathakan menali tali sepatumu dengan benar terlebih dahulu, Hyung."

Sehun mengikat tali sepatu Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal tapi datar miliknya.

Baekhyun masih duduk dan terdiam memandangi wajah adiknya yang membuatnya merasa kalah tampan.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Sehun merasa risih dan tidak nyaman karena Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya. Kau adikku atau bukan. Dan ternyata aku benar, kau adalah adik paling tampan yang kucintai dan kusayangi sepenuh hatiku. Kau hanyalah adikku, sampai saatnya tiba kau akan meninggalkanku dan mungkin melupakanku."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya karena dia mengucapkan semua yang terpendam dalam otak dan hatinya tanpa sadar. Sehun hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Ah! Kau... kau tidak mendengarkannya, kan? Lupakan saja, kumohon," pinta Baekhyun memelas.

"Aku tidak ingin, tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Hyung kethayanganku."

Sehun mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah imut Baekhyun.

"Hei! Apa kau sedang berkaca di mataku, Hun?!"

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kakaknya. Spontan Baekhyun kaget dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"SEHUN! DUA CIUMAN PERTAMAKU ADALAH MILIKMU?! LAGI?! APA KAU BERCANDA?! AKU LEBIH INGIN DICIUM PEREMPUAN DARIPADA DICIUM OLEHMU."

"Itu tanda thayang thethama thaudara. Tidak boleh?"

"Itu tidak wajar, Hun. Untuk dua kali ini aku maafkan. Selanjutnya, jangan harap aku memaafkanmu," ancam Baekhyun.

"Wow... kau membuatku takut, Hyung," ucap Sehun mengabaikan ancaman Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sudahlah! Kau menyebalkan! Cepat masuk!"

 **TBC**

 **WARNING!**

 **Mohon jangan banting hp. Buat Nao aja hpnya.**

 **Ini chapter terakhir sebelum Nao Hiatus sebulan.**

 **Maaf ya.**

 **Nao mau jadi lebih disiplin, konsisten, dll.**

 **Nao mau meningkatkan kevintaran.**

 **Nao juga pingin ngecek berapa banyak review dalam sebulan :v**

 **Mohon dipahami.**

 **Sekian ini ada angpau buat kalian**

 ***tebar Dollar** **Suho :v**


	5. 5

"Hmm... Sebenarnya mereka ada dimana? Kenapa tidak kelihatan?" gerutu Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku lelah, Hyung. Dimana mereka?" keluh Sehun.

"Sebentar, Hun. Aku juga masih mencarinya. Bantu aku."

"Aku tidak tahu wajahnya, Hyung. Yang benar saja."

"Terserahlah."

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitarnya, mencari Luhan dan adiknya.

"Baekhyun!"

Mereka berpapasan. Kemudian suasana hening untuk beberapa saat meski di sekitar mereka ramai.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain.

Ya, satu sama lain. Luhan dengan Sehun, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

"Hei! Jangan menghalangi jalanku!" protes seorang lelaki sambil mendorong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir jatuh, tapi Chanyeol langsung menahan Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh.

"Empuk.." puji Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Pipi Chanyeol memerah.

'Kenapa... setelah aku.. menyelamatkannya dan dipuji olehnya, rasa cintaku pada Luhan hyung seakan sirna begitu saja?' batin Chanyeol.

'Kenapa pipiku memanas? Bukannya aku suka dengan Sehun?!' pikir Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Sehun masih bertatapan tanpa mempedulikan suasana.

Kemudian, Luhan pun membuyarkan lamunannya, dan bertanya pada Baekhyun, "A... apa.. itu... benar... adikmu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun segera menjauhi Chanyeol dan membenarkan posisinya.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Kau kira dia anak pungut?"

"Maksudku bukan begituuu.." Luhan langsung mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Itu membuatnya tampak manis di mata Sehun.

"Hun, jadi kau adik teman hyungku? Kau diajak hyungmu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun. Sehun terkejut karena hanya dia yang masih memandang Luhan.

"Iya. Aku hanya menemani Baekhyun hyung."

"Oh, jadinya namanya Baekhyun."

"Bukannya sudah kubilang berkali-kali?!" protes Luhan dengan tangan yang hendak memukul adiknya.

Chanyeol langsung memegang tangan Luhan sebelum menyentuh dirinya.

"Seperti biasa, refleksmu cepat ya, Yeol," kekeh Sehun.

"Tentu."

"Yeol! Panggil dia hyung!" Luhan mengingatkan.

"Yah.. terserahlah..." Chanyeol malas mendengar perkataan hyungnya.

'Baekhyun hyung! Hanya Baekhyun hyung yang boleh menetap di hatiku! Tapi entah kenapa, Luhan hyung sedang mencoba menyelinap masuk...' batin Sehun sesaat.

"Hun, kenapa kau sangat imut?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Luhan tidak suka menyembunyikan pikiran yang mengganggunya, kecuali kalau itu sangat rahasia.

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun. Sehun hanya diam membiarkan Luhan mencubit pipinya sambil menatap Luhan dalam.

'Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku langsung jatuh cinta pada Sehun, rasanya hatiku sedang ceria sekarang' Seperti inilah contoh pikiran Luhan yang sangat rahasia.

"Ba.. baiklah... Sekarang..., mari kita berpencar. Baekhyun, kau bertukar denganku," usul Luhan setelah ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sehun.

"Bilang saja kau ingin menggoda adikku, hyung," goda Baekhyun dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Tidak.., kok...! Untuk apa aku menggodanya...?! Aku hanya ingin kalian berdua mengenal satu sama lain. Lagipula, aku ini manly," elak Luhan membuat para pendengar ingin tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Itu tidak lucu...!" Luhan marah dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hyung, tunggu. Jangan marah. Kami hanya bercanda," sahut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak menyusul Luhan tapi kedua tangannya dipegang oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Aku harus mengejarnya. Atau dia akan hilang."

Baekhyun terus berusaha melepaskan tangan mungilnya, tetapi, usahanya pun sia-sia. Dia tidak terlalu kuat untuk melepaskan cengkeraman mereka seorang diri.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak," balas Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Lalu kenapa kalian menahanku?! Sudahlah, ini membuang waktuku untuk mencari Luhan hyung!" sentak Baekhyun.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan," pinta Chanyeol.

"Aku juga." Sehun tidak ingin mengalah.

"Sehun, lebih baik kau susul Luhan hyung, kemungkinan besar dia akan hilang," suruh Baekhyun.

"Ya, baiklah... Aku sudah bukan adikmu yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah dibuang oleh hyungku sendiri." Sehun berjalan gontai ke arah menghilangnya Luhan.

Baekhyun langsung peka terhadap kode yang dilontarkan sang adik.

"Tak kusangka, dibalik sikapmu yang _cool_ di sekolah, ternyata kau manja pada hyungmu. Terima kasih atas hiburannya, Hun," Chanyeol tertawa melihat kemanjaan Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?!" bentak Sehun. Itu tidak membuat nyali Chanyeol menciut, Chanyeol makin senang dengan itu.

"Sudah, Hun. Semakin kau bertindak, semakin dia senang. Lebih baik kita cari Luhan hyung sekarang," lerai Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **Baekhyun teguh :v**

 **Ini Nao, bandel ya :)**


	6. 6

"Marahlah, Hun. Hahaa.."

Baekhyun menahan Sehun yang hendak memukul Chanyeol.

"Oh, bidadariku.." goda Chanyeol.

"Kau mau mati, Yeol? Aku akan dengan senang hati membunuhmu. Kau akan menjadi orang ke 69 yang kubunuh," balas Baekhyun dengan senyum psikopat yang menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku masih sayang nyawa, Baek. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Rasakan itu, hyung! Lagipula, Baek hyung hanya menakutimu. Dia tidak pernah membunuh seorang pun," ejek Sehun.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Cepat bantu aku mencari Luhan hyung."

Baekhyun langsung berlari kesana kemari. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya mengikutinya dengan berjalan santai sambil sesekali bergurau.

Chanyeol melihat sekitarnya dan terus mengikuti Sehun.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun berhenti mendadak dan Chanyeol menabrak Sehun.

"Kenapa kau mendadak diam, Hun? Aw.. aku hampir jatuh karenamu. Hm?" Chanyeol kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"Bubble Tea!!" teriak Sehun, kemudian ia berlari ke tempat tersebut.

"Sungguh kekanakan. Dia tidak bisa menjaga imagenya saat menemukan apa yang dia sukai. Hahh..." Chanyeol berjalan dengan pelan mengikuti Sehun.

"Hei, Yeol. Kau... benar-benar ke mall?" panggil seseorang yang berada di sisi kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menghadap ke sumber suara.

"Wendy?!"

"Kau bukan tipikal orang yang akan mengunjungi mall, Yeol. Haha..." ejek Wendy.

"Diam kau!"

"Kau gagal menyelesaikan _dare_ mu, hahaha..." tawa Wendy senang.

"Hei, kalian bilang, 'hari minggu' saja, kan?" bantah Chanyeol.

"Kau saja yang tidak mendengarkan. Kami bilang 'hari minggu besok' yang berarti hari ini." Wendy pun menampilkan cengiran kemenangannya.

"Chan hyung!" panggil Sehun imut sambil berlari ke arah Chanyeol seperti uke.

 _*imut menurut author_

"Ah tidak... _Image_ ku..." ucap Sehun cemas.

"Wow! Lakukan sekali lagi, Hun! Aku akan merekamnya dan mengirimnya ke Irene." Wendy merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Kemudian ia membuka aplikasi kamera.

Srett

"Yeol!" bentak Wendy, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memperhatikannya. Kemudian mereka menatap Chanyeol dan mengira Chanyeol yang bersalah.

Bersalah?

Chanyeol hanya merebut ponsel Wendy dari tangannya ketika Wendy hendak menistakan Sehun. Apa itu salah?

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Kembalikan!" bentak Wendy geram sambil mencoba mengambil ponselnya dari Chanyeol.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"Apa?! Cepat tanyakan!"

"Katakan perasaanmu tentangku, sejujur-jujurnya."

"Hah? Kau gila?"

"Kau pasti menganggapku akan menembakmu, kan? Jangan salah paham. Aku tahu aku tampan."

"Ha, konyol sekali. Baiklah, akan kukatakan. Hanya sekali. Jadi, dengarkan dengan baik."

"Hm."

Wendy menatap Chanyeol intens, kemudian ia malu sendiri.

"A... Aku... Sudah lama suka padamu-"

"Hun! Hun! Dimana kau?" Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan Wendy bicara karena mencari Sehun yang berkeluyuran lagi.

"Maaf, Wen. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Huh! Kau tidak mendengarkan! Sudah satu kali! Tidak ada pengulangan! Kembalikan ponselku!" Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menyerahkan ponsel Wendy dan kemudian meninggalkan Wendy.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Mau kemana kau!" teriak Wendy sekali lagi.

"Mencari Sehun! Bye!"

"Aish.. Benar-benar tidak peka," gerutu Wendy seorang diri.

•••

"Kemana anak itu? Astaga."

Chanyeol terus mencari Sehun dan yang lain kesana-kemari hingga akhirnya ia tersesat karena tidak tahu tempat. Kau tahu lah, Chanyeol jarang pergi ke mall.

Kemudian ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang terduduk di lantai mengelus pantatnya. Untung area itu sepi.

Jika tidak, Chanyeol mungkin akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dan mengejeknya di depan umum. Sungguh... yah..

"Baek..! Kau jatuh? Astaga. Berhati-hatilah. **Tubuhmu indah,** jagalah." Baekhyun melotot.

"Tunggu. Apa?! Dasar cabul! Chanyeol cabul!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau tidak mau kutolong? Jangan memukulku. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

"Kau... gay."

"Memang. Aku mengaku. Aku tahu kau juga. Sudah, jangan berpura-pura normal."

"Aku masih normal, Yeol. Aku suka melon," elak Baekhyun.

"Aku juga suka melon. Tapi aku tetap gay," bantah Chanyeol cepat.

 **TBC**

 **Long time no see. Sorry for the wait :"**


End file.
